Teasing and Pleasing
by insaneantics21
Summary: Quinn comes to one of Rachel's shows.
1. It's All About the Teasing

For a prompt on the **glee_kink_meme**. Prompt: Rachel/Quinn; Rachel is performing onstage (a Glee thing or futurefic or whatever really) and Quinn is in the front row. In an indecently short skirt. Massive teasing ensues.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth waiting for the house lights to go down and the curtain to go up. The other actors periodically asked her if she was okay, she only nodded. She could understand why they were concerned. Rachel never got nervous. Until tonight.

It was Rachel's eighty seventh performance of Wicked. She knew her lines, the lyrics, the choreography. She'd performed for eighty-seven different crowds. Tonight, however, the crowd would contain the one singular person that made Rachel Berry nervous. One person, out of the thousands she had performed for, made her mind completely blank.

Rachel expected her brain to kick into performance mode when the curtain went up. It didn't. She did remember her lines and lyrics and choreography but the minute she stepped on stage she looked down to see Quinn Fabray in the front row, smiling. Rachel was late on her first cue. Quinn was to blame. The blonde was wearing what could hardly be called a dress. It was more like a long strapless shirt. By the time Rachel finished "What Is This Feeling?" she was absolutely certain that Quinn wasn't wearing underwear.

During intermission Rachel locked herself in her dressing room and attempted to stop her brain from thinking of Quinn's long legs. And Quinn's cascading blonde hair. And the fact that there was nothing under Quinn's dress. Oh, how easily she could…There was a knock on the door and Rachel growled. She exited her room and went back to the wings to wait for her cue.

Rachel's eyes again fell on Quinn and she actually stopped breathing. Quinn's fingers were running up and down her thigh as her eyes locked with Rachel's. Quinn licked her lips and she squirmed a little. Rachel had to break her concentration for a minute to move across the stage but the minute she hit her mark her eyes were back on Quinn. She had pushed the dress up and Rachel's suspicions were confirmed. Quinn was going commando. The blonde winked and licked her lips again. Rachel wondered if Quinn knew there were a lot of other people in the theater. When Quinn's grabbed her purse and put it on her lap and Rachel saw Quinn's right hand disappear behind it, it was apparent that Quinn didn't care how many people were in the theater.

Rachel figured out the pattern quickly. When she walked off stage Quinn would stop. The moment she appeared back on stage she watched Quinn's right arm make unmistakable movements. When Rachel came back onstage for the Finale she kept her eyes locked with Quinn's and when Rachel hit the last note she knew. Quinn's eyes struggled to stay open and she was biting her lip hard. When the music stopped and the lights went down the last thing she saw was Quinn trembling and moving her bag to stand up with the rest of the crowd. The lights came back up for the encore and Quinn was still standing, her hair sticking to her forehead, and applauding.

Rachel cleaned off the makeup and was pulling her jeans on when there was a knock at the door. She knew it was her assistant and didn't bother putting a shirt on before opening the door clad in bra and jeans. Sure enough, there stood the assistant but Rachel's eyes looked passed the woman and to the blonde standing behind her.

"Quinn Fabray to see you," the assistant said.

Rachel nodded. The assistant left and Quinn stepped into Rachel's dressing room. Rachel shut the door. She stayed facing it with her hand gripping the doorknob.

"You are a fucking tease."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Quinn said.

Rachel whipped around and Quinn was smirking. "You honestly couldn't wait three hours?"

"It's been four months since I've seen you. Of course I couldn't wait."

"Big mistake, Fabray. I have you for a week all to myself, you're going to regret this. I will bring out the handcuffs."

Quinn's smirk dropped off her face. Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and ran her hands down to Quinn's backside. She pressed her lips to Quinn's jaw and pulled their hips together.

"Rachel…" Quinn moaned when Rachel's teeth sank into her neck.

Rachel grinned and pulled away. It was going to be a fantastic week.


	2. And About the Pleasing

I'm exhausted. So. Much. Sex. Is there such a thing as too much sex? Because, really, I think I got dangerously close.

* * *

Despite having a comfortable couch in her dressing room that could easily be put to good use, Rachel instead opted to break her embrace from her girlfriend to grab a shirt and put on her shoes. She dragged Quinn through the wings and out the backstage door, signing a few autographs and taking a few pictures with avid fans along the way to her car.

Rachel swore she was going to kill Quinn before the night was over because every time they had to stop for more than five seconds on the way to her apartment, Quinn would lean over and start licking and biting at Rachel's neck. She ran her hands up and down the brunette's thighs and Rachel squirmed in her seat, trying to keep her concentration on traffic so she could get home as quickly as possible. The plans formulating in her head as far as punishing Quinn for her performance tonight only made the aching between her thighs worse.

After the longest twenty-five minute car ride of Rachel's life she finally parked in the garage of her building and dashed ahead of Quinn to the elevator. Of course pushing the button twenty-four times definitely made the elevator go faster on its way down. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and again started kissing and biting at the tan skin on Rachel's neck.

"You are so lucky I wear all that make-up," Rachel mumbled.

All that came from Quinn was a moan and her tongue darting out to taste Rachel's skin.  
They gave whoever was watching the security camera in the elevator a good show on the way up to the eighth floor. Quinn pinned Rachel against the back wall of the elevator and slipped her thigh between Rachel's legs while still attacking every inch of Rachel's neck with her teeth. She finally worked her way up to the brunette's mouth and gripped her bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a tug, same with the top. Rachel weaved her fingers through Quinn's hair and pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, thoroughly exploring every single inch.

They broke apart only when the elevator stopped on Rachel's floor. She dug into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out her apartment keys when they got to the door. She had to push Quinn away from her so she could concentrate and get the right key in the right lock. The blonde would have nothing of it and instead stood behind Rachel and slipped on hand into her back pocket and the other around her waist.

"God you taste so good," Quinn whispered into Rachel's neck.

"You are so paying for this." Rachel finally got the door unlocked and grabbed onto the front of Quinn's dress, pulling her inside. "Go to the bedroom, I'll be in momentarily. And you better not have clothes on."

Quinn nodded and discarded her shoes by the door before running to the bedroom. Rachel went to the bathroom and washed her face. She stripped off her jeans and bra, leaving her gray t-shirt and cotton blue boyshorts. She smirked at herself in the mirror and at the uncountable number of bruises showing up on her neck. She waited a few minutes, just to make Quinn impatient and to mentally plan out her route once she got to the bedroom. She had to remember where things were and the best way to get to them. Finally, she heard Quinn yell from the bedroom and that was her cue.

Rachel padded down the hallway and slipped into her room. Quinn was on her side in the middle of the queen-sized bed, her dress was pooled by the door. She was smirking. Rachel slowly crossed the floor and crawled into bed. She gently pushed Quinn to her back and then straddled the blonde's hips. Quinn reached forward and attempted to tug at the t-shirt but Rachel swatted her hands away.

"Close your eyes," Rachel instructed. Quinn nodded and obliged. Rachel grinned devilishly and moved off of Quinn to her nightstand. She quietly opened the top drawer and pulled out what she needed.

"Rachel…" Quinn whined. "Come on, baby, please!"

"I'm pretty sure that I should be the one complaining," Rachel said. "Keep your eyes closed." Quinn just whimpered.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's right hand and kissed the back of it, then her palm, followed by her wrist then up her forearm. She repeated the same process with the other arm, all the while guiding them up above the blonde's head. When they were in the perfect position up by the vertical wood slats of the headboard Rachel quickly slipped one metal cuff around Quinn's wrist and locked it with a click, threaded the other cuff between the slats and then back through again and locked it around Quinn's other wrist. She was quick with her movements and Quinn didn't have time to try and pull her way out of it.

"I hate you," Quinn mumbled. She tugged at her restraint and was thankful for the padding on the metal cuffs at least.

"I've only just begun," Rachel said with a smile. She got up on her knees next to Quinn and leaned to her left against the headboard.

"Rachel?"

"Open your eyes."

Quinn did as she was told and her head snapped to her right to look at Rachel. She looked up at the brunette and licked her lips. Rachel just smirked and looked over her girlfriend. Naked. Handcuffed to the bed. Completely at her mercy.

"Quinn, do you know what it fucking took for me tonight to not jump off stage and take you right there in front of that entire crowd?"

"I wouldn't have minded."

Rachel slipped her right hand under her own t-shirt and up her stomach, Quinn watched closely, eyes wide. Rachel cupped her breast and ran her thumb over the sensitive nipple.

"The thing is, Quinn, you knew I couldn't. It's kind of like…" Rachel moved her hand to her other breast and gave it a squeeze. "It's kind of like the predicament you find yourself in right now."

The smile on Quinn's face dropped. "Rachel…" Quinn pulled at her restraints, knowing it would do her no good but she could only imagine what Rachel was getting ready to do.

Rachel pulled her hand out of her t-shirt and tugged it off. Quinn again tried to pull herself free.

"Rachel this is beyond cruel. I haven't touched you since Thanksgiving, please…baby, please…I need you. I need to touch you."

"Well I needed to concentrate on hitting my cues tonight." Rachel spread her legs a little farther apart and slipped her hand between them. She dragged her fingertips over the fabric of her underwear and moaned a little. Quinn yanked at the restraints so hard the headboard moved.

"God, Quinn, I want you to touch me. You have no idea how wet I am, baby."

"Then let me out of these damn things so I can find out," the blonde growled.

Rachel shook her head and pushed aside the blue fabric. She slipped her fingers through her drenching wet folds and gripped onto the headboard. She gasped when her fingers ran over her clit and she started running circles around it all the while staring down at Quinn who was paying no attention to Rachel's face. Quinn was staring at Rachel's hand hungrily and trying to get herself closer.

"How many fingers did you use tonight, baby?" Rachel gasped. "When you fucked yourself? How many did you use?"

"Two...until the Finale…then three…"

"Mmmm." Rachel pulled her hand away and got up long enough to rid herself of the last piece of clothing before resuming her position on the bed, a little further away from Quinn but still on her knees. She dipped her hand back down between her legs, again slipping her fingers through her folds until she reached her slit. She gripped onto the headboard again and plunged two fingers in. Quinn moaned and tugged at her restraints. Rachel's thrusts were slow at first, remembering how Quinn did it in the theater.

"Rachel…I want to taste you…please at least give me that." Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"You really want it?" Rachel smirked.

"Yes. Yes, baby, please!"

"No."

Quinn whimpered. Rachel kept thrusting and Quinn's eyes traveled back to the brunette's hand. The blonde was writhing on the bed, pushing her thighs together. Rachel knew she was trying to get just a little release but that it wouldn't work. She couldn't help but smile a little. She felt the familiar tightening low in her abdomen and pulled her fingers out and brought them up to brush against her clit again. She watched Quinn's eyes follow her movements with absolute want.

"Ready for the finale, baby?" Rachel gasped as she applied pressure to the swollen bud and rolled it between her fingers.

Quinn nodded furiously and squirmed, rubbing her thighs together.

Rachel slipped her fingers back down and eased three of them inside herself. She bit her lower lip and groaned.

"Yes…" Quinn hissed. "Oh God Rachel…come for me…please."

Rachel swallowed hard and closed her eyes and nodded. Her hips started moving involuntarily with her thrusts and she had a death grip on the headboard. She felt the pressure increase and moaned, Quinn echoed her noises. The brunette wasn't entirely sure she could stay in this position but she willed herself to find the strength and when she felt her muscles start to tighten around her fingers she threw her head back and let out a long, loud, deep yell as the waves of pleasure crashed over her and through her and around her. Her muscles tensed and her heart raced and she came. Hard. She kept whimpering and moaning as the aftershocks shook her body. Her juices ran down her fingers to her wrist and she slowed her thrusts and then collapsed on the bed. She barely had the energy to scoot over and cuddle up next to her still-restrained girlfriend who was breathing just as hard as she was.

"Uncuff me," Quinn demanded after Rachel had recovered a little.

"No."

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Rachel rolled over and Quinn growled.

"Rachel, I swear if you leave me cuffed to this bed I will kill you."

"But if you do that you won't have anyone to play with all week."

Rachel scooted around to sit on the edge of the bed and she thought about whether or not she could actually stand up long enough to make it to the bathroom, let alone take a shower. Her legs were still burning.

"Rachel, I mean it! I will actually kill you!" Quinn rattled the metal handcuffs against the headboard.

The brunette grabbed the key from her nightstand and turned back around to Quinn.

"I'm only doing this because I don't think I can walk to the bathroom without help," she said with a smirk. She unlocked the cuffs and Quinn sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"We really need to find something more comfortable." Quinn hopped off the bed and pulled Rachel up to stand against her. The brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck to hold herself up.

"What, do you want silk ties or something?"

"That would be nice." Quinn smiled and leaned down to peck Rachel's lips.

Quinn helped Rachel to the bathroom and the brunette dropped down next to the large tub and turned on the water. She poured in a little lavender scented bubble bath and swished the water around.

"Okay," Rachel said, turning back to Quinn. "Go back to bed and cuff yourself again. I'm all set here." She winked and Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"Bull. Shit."

Rachel pulled herself up and stepped into the tub. Quinn turned off the faucet and then she eased herself down into the hot water with a hiss and settled her knees on either side of Rachel's hips and hovered over her.

"Feel good, Rach?"

The brunette nodded and wrapped her arms around Quinn's back and pulled her down closer.

"I love you," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips before closing the small gap.

Her fingernails gripped into Quinn's back and she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting Quinn's tongue wrap around hers. Rachel dragged her fingernails down Quinn's back and the blonde hissed at the pain and retaliated by biting down on Rachel's lower lip. Rachel let go of Quinn's back and moved her hands to the front, each taking a breast and kneading the soft flesh.

"God…yes…Rachel."

"Missed this?"

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." Rachel rolled Quinn's nipples between her fingers and Quinn gasped. "Especially after that webcam chat last week. You know, I think you could get a job as a stripper if the whole accounting thing doesn't work out when you move here this summer."

"Uh-huh. Less talking. More touching."

Rachel giggled and closed the gap between their mouths again. She moved her right hand down Quinn's stomach and her left went back to Quinn's back. She slipped her hand between Quinn's legs and pressed two fingers against Quinn's clit. Quinn moaned into the kiss and her hips jerked a little at the contact. Rachel ran her fingers in tantalizingly slow circles around the bud. When Rachel's fingers slipped lower Quinn braced herself by gripping the edge of the bathtub by Rachel's head with one hand and holding onto Rachel's shoulder with the other.

Rachel teased Quinn's entrance with two fingers. Even under water she could feel the heat radiating from the blonde. She pushed her fingers in and Quinn stopped breathing. Rachel thrust again and Quinn moaned. Quinn rocked her hips and Rachel kept thrusting, pushing deep. Rachel slipped a third finger in and Quinn's fingernails dug into her shoulder. She bucked her hips harder and moaned into Rachel's neck. Rachel kept her eyes focused on her girlfriend's face, watching intensely.

"Oh…God…Rachel…Rach…I'm gonna…" Quinn swallowed hard and let out another moan. "Don't…stop…baby please oh f-fuck!"

Rachel barely pressed her thumb against Quinn's clit and the blonde shrieked and froze for a second before shuddering. Rachel felt Quinn's muscles contract and she kept going, slowing her strokes with each clench of muscle until Quinn's arm gave out and she fell on top of the brunette. Rachel managed to help Quinn turn over, her back against Rachel's front, and she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, peppering the blonde's neck and shoulder with kisses.

"You're so beautiful," Rachel whispered. "And so hot when you come for me."

"I love you," Quinn said breathlessly. She reached back and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and the brunette turned her head to the side and kissed Quinn's palm.

"Two more months," Rachel said. "Two more months and you're all mine." She nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck.

"I'm already all yours."

"Yeah but you're all mine while living in Ohio and that's just a travesty, as it has been for the last three years."

"At least I'm graduating early and we don't have to wait another year."

"I'm pretty sure I'd die if I had to wait another year."

Quinn just nodded and leaned her head back to rest on Rachel's shoulder.

After a good long soak Rachel shivered a little bit. The water was getting cool and the bubbles were disappearing. Quinn hoisted herself up out of the bathtub and Rachel pulled the plug from the drain before hopping out and grabbing the towel that Quinn offered.

With the ends of their hair still slightly damp and the decision to forget clothes for the night they fell into bed, Rachel pinned beneath her girlfriend, Quinn's hips between Rachel's legs and kissing the bruises on Rachel's neck from her previous attacks on the tanned skin.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpered when Quinn's fingertips brushed over her nipple. "We've got all week, you know?"

"I need to touch you. Please…you have no idea how much I need this."

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

Quinn gently brushed her lips against Rachel's before she kissed down her bare chest. She took one nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue a few times before gripping it with her teeth. Rachel gasped and grabbed onto the bed sheets with one hand and weaved her fingers through Quinn's hair with the other. Quinn switched to the other breast and her hands ran all over Rachel's stomach, up her sides and back down to her hips.

"I've missed the way you feel," Quinn murmured against Rachel's breast. "I've missed the way you taste." She swirled her tongue around Rachel's nipple and moved back up to eye level with the brunette. "I'm addicted to you, Rach. All of you." She kissed Rachel's cheek. "Every single inch of you." She kissed the other cheek.

Rachel smiled. "You're such a romantic when you're not being evil."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, well, some girl I know turned me soft." She ran her hands back up Rachel's stomach then to her arms. She laced her fingers with Rachel's and kissed her again.

"Tell me about her," Rachel whispered.

"She's beautiful." Quinn kissed Rachel's cheeks again. "She has a hell of a voice." She kissed Rachel's lips. "She's smart." She kissed her forehead. "And she's currently pinned beneath a stunning blonde that can't wait to kiss every inch of her."

Rachel giggled and Quinn kissed her again. The blond released Rachel's hands and ran them back down her sides and again settled them on Rachel's hips. Quinn pressed open mouthed kisses down Rachel's chest to her stomach, her tongue darting out to taste the barely-there hint of lavender that was leftover from the bubble bath. She worked her way down, slowly. Rachel kept her hand in Quinn's hair, gripping the silky locks between her fingers. Quinn flicked her tongue at Rachel's navel and looked up at Rachel. Dark-with-lust hazel eyes met chocolate brown.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too."

Quinn pressed another kiss below Rachel's navel then the inside of her right thigh, followed by her left. She ran her hands up and down Rachel's thighs and Rachel shivered at the touch. Quinn inhaled Rachel's sweet scent and dipped her tongue into the folds. Rachel let out a small moan and Quinn flicked her tongue over Rachel's clit and the brunette's hips jerked up.

"God you taste so good baby."

Rachel responded with a whimper and squirmed a little. Quinn pushed her tongue inside as deep as she could get it. Rachel's heel's dug into the bed and she lifted her hips, trying to get closer to Quinn's mouth. The blonde darted her tongue in and out, tasting, savoring, drinking.

Rachel twisted the bed sheet in her hand and kept Quinn's hair fisted in her other. Rachel's moans were getting louder and Quinn's tongue moved quicker. Quinn maneuvered her hand up between Rachel's legs and pressed her thumb to the brunette's clit and started pulsating against it. Rachel's moans and screams weren't coherent words anymore. Quinn moved with Rachel's hips and the brunette started trembling. Quinn felt her tighten around her tongue and happily accepted Rachel's juices that flowed over her tongue and into her mouth as the brunette came undone and collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

After pressing another kiss just below Rachel's navel, Quinn grabbed a blanket that was folded over the footboard and dragged it with her as she crawled back up over Rachel, kissing her stomach, her breasts, her chest, her neck and finally her lips before unfolding the blanket to cover them and settling down next to the smaller woman, one leg draped over Rachel's and her arm hugging her waist. Quinn could see Rachel's pulse in her neck still racing and there was sweat glistening on her brow.

"Go to sleep," Quinn whispered.

Rachel nodded.

Rachel woke up the next morning, she wasn't sure what time, but it was daylight. Quinn was breathing deep down the back of her neck. Her muscles were sore and she smiled at exactly why. She rolled over to face Quinn and pressed a kiss to her lips. Quinn whimpered a bit and took a deep breath.

"Not now, baby. Morning breath," she mumbled.

Rachel smiled and kissed her forehead and jumped out of bed. She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts from her dresser before heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast. The clock indicated they'd slept through any normal time to eat breakfast but Rachel didn't care. She decided on waffles, mostly because she'd just gotten a new waffle iron and wanted to try it out.

She layered the waffles on a large plate and drizzled some syrup on top with a spray of whipped cream and set it on the tray with two glasses of orange juice, two forks and napkins. When she got to the bedroom Quinn was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. Rachel smiled. She set the tray down on the hope chest at the end of her bed and then crawled up next to Quinn and started running her fingers through the thick blonde hair.

"Wake up, Quinn."

Quinn shifted and groaned.

"Come on sweetheart, I made waffles."

"I dun wanna make waffles."

"Quinn, I already made the waffles and they're getting cold." Rachel shook the blonde a few times and Quinn finally opened her eyes.

"I smell waffles."

Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes, you do. Now sit up. It's after noon."

Rachel hopped off the bed and grabbed the tray. Quinn propped herself up against the headboard and Rachel put the tray down over her lap and joined her. She cut off a corner of one of the waffles and stuck it on the end of the fork then offered it to Quinn. The blonde smiled and opened her mouth, Rachel fed her the waffles followed by a quick kiss. Quinn giggled.

"Anything specific you want to do today?" Rachel asked.

"You," Quinn said with a smirk. She picked up the second fork and started nibbling away on the other side of the waffles.

"Aside from that."

"Nope, not really. You, me, every surface in this apartment. That's all I need." She took another bite of waffle dipped in the whipped cream and Rachel smiled.

"Hold still," the brunette said. "You've got whipped cream right…" she leaned in and kissed right above Quinn's top lip. "There."

Quinn smiled and returned the kiss.

"And we're not staying in bed all day," Rachel said.

"We don't have to stay in bed. We can do it on the kitchen table or the couch, doesn't matter to me."

"Quinn, you still have six days until you have to leave. There is plenty of time for that. Besides, I thought we could go shopping and you could pick out some little furnishings to make the place feel homier since you won't let me do all of the interior decorating."

"That's because I don't want the place to look like the Pepto factory exploded in it."

"We didn't get to decorate when you were here in July because you insisted on staying in bed the entire time you were here. You're moving in two months, I'd rather furnish now than have to worry about that plus you having to worry about homework and your job."

"We'll have all summer before I go to grad school to decorate." Quinn stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Is it that bad that I want to spend a week in bed with my girlfriend, hm?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You give me today out and I'll give you tomorrow in."

Quinn scrunched up her face and thought for a moment. "Deal."

"Good. I have a list. Oh, and I was right. You took your pajamas home with you last summer so we need to go somewhere to get you something comfortable to wear around here since mine will be too short."

"I don't plan on needing anything to wear around the apartment."

After Rachel fought with several layers of foundation and concealer on her neck to cover the bruises, their day started out at Old Navy since it was near Bed, Bath & Beyond. Quinn grabbed a few pairs of jeans and some sweatpants and found the dressing rooms. Rachel waited patiently outside.

"Rach, I need your opinion."

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't know if I like these jeans or not."

"Okay…"

Rachel stepped closer to the door but before she could reach out to open it the door flew open and Quinn grabbed her by the shirt collar and yanked her in the dressing room. Rachel didn't have time to talk, her mouth was covered quickly by Quinn's lips and she was pushed into the wall. Quinn wasted no time at all and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Rachel's jeans. She shoved her hand down the front of the brunette's pants and into her underwear. She rolled Rachel's clit between her fingers and the brunette dug her fingernails into Quinn's shoulders through her shirt.

"Quinn!" Rachel finally managed to hiss. "What the hell?!"

"Shhh! You have to be quiet!"

Quinn's lips again covered Rachel's and she moved her fingers in fast circles around the bud. Rachel moaned against Quinn's lips. Quinn's fingers slid lower and she dipped two of them into Rachel's wetness before dragging them back up and rubbing again. She pulled back to give them both some air but Rachel buried her head into Quinn's shoulder to muffle her sounds as Quinn applied more pressure. It didn't take long before Rachel shuddered and squealed into the blonde's shoulder and Quinn smiled. She withdrew her hand and licked her fingers clean, Rachel whimpered again. Quinn held Rachel up until the brunette recovered enough to stand on her own and do up her jeans. Quinn turned around and looked in the mirror of the dressing room.

"Yeah, I like these," she said admiring the back of the pants. She turned back to Rachel and the girl was leaning against the wall with her jaw slightly open.

"Quinn…you're insatiable."

Quinn just grinned.

At Bed, Bath, & Beyond they looked at throw pillows and little knickknacks for around the apartment. Quinn found a few framed prints she liked. Rachel tried to avoid the bedding department like the plague but Quinn dragged her to it and fell back on one of the show room beds in the back corner.

"No. Quinn, absolutely not. I know what you're thinking and I will not."

"I'm just resting, babe," Quinn said with a smirk. "Even though," she lifted her head up and looked around, "the store is kind of empty. There's no one back here. And trust me, it wouldn't take much…"

"You're insane."

"No, I'm horny and I want my girlfriend."

"Quinn, I…no. No." Rachel looked around. The store was actually quite empty and they'd only seen two employees, one near pillows and one up at a cash register.

Quinn smiled. Rachel looked around again.

"You know you want to. You're thinkin' about it…"

Rachel took one last look around before she moved the cart to block anyone's line of vision (from a distance, at least) and she pounced on top of Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, I swear if we get caught I am withholding for the rest of the week."

Quinn only giggled and Rachel quickly undid the blonde's pants and slid her hand between Quinn's legs. The blonde gasped and Rachel shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled.

Quinn was drenched and Rachel pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend then dragged them back up to her clit. She started rubbing circles, just as Quinn had done to her in Old Navy, and kissing Quinn's neck. The blonde just moaned and Rachel kept rubbing. Quinn wasn't lying when she said it wouldn't take much, it was only a few minutes before Rachel had to clamp her unoccupied hand over Quinn's mouth when she started to moan louder. Her body went rigid and her back arched before she fell back against the bed, panting. Rachel pulled her hand out and sucked the wetness off her fingers then kissed the blonde and zipped her pants back up.

"Are you happy now?" Rachel asked. She offered a hand and Quinn took it to stand. The blonde stumbled a bit and Rachel held onto her until she regained her composure. The brunette looked around and grabbed onto the shopping cart and headed to lighting fixtures.

Arms full of shopping bags they trekked back to Rachel's car and headed back to the apartment. The minute they stepped over the threshold Quinn dropped her bags and smirked at Rachel. The brunette rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Quinn, honestly? Last time your sex drive was this high was when you were preg…Oh, God…Quinn, are you pregnant?!" Rachel dropped her bags to the floor.

"What?! No! I mean…unless you got me pregnant when you were home for Thanksgiving."

"Funny."

"I've just got four months of catching up to do and I'll have another two months without you, baby." Quinn pulled Rachel close and kissed her. "And I do recall a conversation a few weeks ago where you said you bought a few things to add to our toybox."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Unfortunately they'll have to wait. Tonight we have dinner plans."

Quinn groaned. "How long do we have until these dinner plans? And are there tablecloths at the restaurant I can duck under?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "We have two hours before we need to leave. And you _will_ wear something appropriate."

"So we have time for a quickie?" Quinn leaned down and nibbled on Rachel's earlobe.

"Quinn! No we don't have time for…" Rachel's thought was cut off by Quinn's hand under her shirt, groping her breast. "No…no we…um…I have to…do things…"

"What things?" Quinn purred. She unhooked the front clasp of Rachel's bra and slipped her hand underneath the now loose cup. Her other hand found its way to the back pocket of Rachel's jeans.

"Uh…I have to get ready for d-dinner. You h-have to find something to w-wear…"

"I'd rather wear you." Quinn lifted her leg between Rachel's and pressed against her.

Rachel growled and pinned Quinn against the front door. "If my years on stage hadn't given me the ability to dress quickly I would be so mad at you right now."

"I'm not opposed to angry sex."

"Shut up, Quinn."

"Make me."

Rachel growled again and grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt. She dragged her to the kitchen and shoved the centerpiece off the small kitchen table. She'd worry about the shattered mess later and she wanted to get a new one, anyway. Quinn only grinned and hopped up on the table, Rachel followed and pushed the blonde back. Quinn's shirt disappeared, followed by Rachel's. Rachel nipped and licked at Quinn's neck, attempting to match the blonde's work on Rachel's neck. She pressed an open mouthed kiss to the blonde's collarbone before sliding off the table and pulling Quinn's jeans and red thong with her. She dropped to her knees and pulled the blonde to the edge of the table.

"Quinn, are you ever not turned on?" Rachel easily slipped two fingers inside her girlfriend. Quinn's back arched. Rachel kissed the inside of her right thigh and sank her teeth into the flesh.

"I'm…always…always for you, baby," Quinn gasped.

Rachel just shook her head and flicked her tongue over the girl's swollen clit then latched onto the bud with her lips. She alternated gently gripping it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. Quinn's fingers weaved through Rachel's brunette locks and she pulled her closer. Rachel pushed a third finger in when she felt Quinn get closer.

"God…Rachel…Rachel…"

Quinn's back was arching further. Rachel kept thrusting, the table was moving. Quinn got louder and Rachel knew the neighbors would complain but she didn't really care. Her knees were starting to hurt from the floor but again, she didn't care. Quinn didn't bother holding back when she came, she came loud and hard. Rachel just kept nipping and thrusting, not slowing even when Quinn's muscles were clenching around her fingers. She curled them just right and bit down a little harder and the blonde came undone a second time, Rachel's name on her lips and her fingers holding onto fistfuls of dark hair.

Rachel hopped back up on the kitchen table and Quinn turned her head to look at her. Rachel slowly sucked her fingers clean, Quinn licked her lips and Rachel smirked. The brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde. Quinn's tongue pushed into her mouth and savored the lingering taste of herself on Rachel's tongue.

"Will that hold you over for a while?"

Quinn shook her head and smiled. "I can never get enough of you, baby."

Rachel looked at her watch. "We need to get ready."

Quinn growled. "Fine. But I want to sit next to you at dinner."

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself."

"I make no promises."

Rachel groaned and went to the bedroom to get ready while Quinn occupied the bathroom. Rachel selected Quinn's dress to make sure it was an appropriate length and cut. She even picked out underwear for the blonde, setting them on top of the knee-length black dress in plain view.

"I picked out your outfit," Rachel said when Quinn came in from her shower. "I will check to see if you have on underwear before we leave."

Quinn smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes before taking her turn in the bathroom.

After a thorough wardrobe check by Rachel and her approval they hailed a cab to the restaurant the brunette had selected and the hostess showed them to their half-circle booth. Quinn scooted in close to Rachel and smiled. The brunette shook her head and ordered a bottle of wine. Quinn's right hand came to rest on Rachel's thigh and Rachel moved it. It was back only minutes later. Quinn looked over the menu and made polite conversation with the waitress, all the while trailing her fingers up and down Rachel's thigh under her dress. Rachel moved her hand again and Quinn behaved…through the first course.

After their salads were finished and taken away Quinn again rested her hand on Rachel's leg and the brunette let out a frustrated growl.

"If you don't start behaving yourself then the toybox is staying closed," Rachel mumbled into her wine glass.

Quinn only smiled and moved her hand higher.

A few teen girls approached the table cautiously and asked Rachel if she was who they thought she was and she nodded and smiled. They squealed a little and told her they'd seen her in _Wicked_ eight times already and the brunette started chatting with them. Quinn's hand moved higher, pushing Rachel's skirt up. She smiled and nodded at the girls telling their stories about seeing the play the first time. Rachel squirmed in her seat a little when Quinn's hand moved to the inside of her thigh, very, very close to where it absolutely should not be. Rachel couldn't do anything without being incredibly obvious so she only tried to clamp her thighs together but Quinn was too quick.

The blonde pushed aside Rachel's underwear and slipped one finger through her folds. Rachel squirmed and kept talking to the young girls while they dug through their purses to try and find something for her to autograph. Quinn pressed two fingers to Rachel's clit and started rubbing. Rachel stopped breathing and Quinn watched as her girlfriend turned bright red and a sweat broke out on her forehead. Quinn pressed harder and rubbed faster. Rachel gasped and regained her composure enough to smile at the girls who had finally found a pen and something for Rachel to sign. Her hand was shaking when she took the pen and Quinn just smiled sweetly and talked to the girls about different shows and things to do in the city.

The girls continued talking, Rachel was trembling and squirming against Quinn's touch. The blonde didn't stop. Her fingers slipped over the swollen bundle of nerves and Rachel jumped. Quinn did it again and Rachel tensed up. The girls finally said their goodbyes and as soon as their backs were turned Rachel gripped onto the table and Quinn kept rubbing until Rachel growled and shuddered.

"You…are…so…dead…" Rachel panted.

Quinn leaned over and kissed right below Rachel's ear. "I love you too, babe."

"Dead…so, so very dead, Fabray."

Their dinner arrived and once again, Quinn behaved herself through the course. A few more fans of Rachel's stopped by once their table was cleared again and Rachel made sure to keep a firm grasp on Quinn's hand on top of the table.

"So can we skip dessert to go back home?" Quinn winked.

"Right now I'm seriously contemplating skipping any kind of dessert, the way you behaved."

Quinn whimpered. "Rach…"

"Unfortunately I can't do that because I've already taken care of everything."

Quinn arched her eyebrow curiously but before Rachel could answer her the waiter came by with their dessert.

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel said while the waiter set the plates on the table. The blonde obliged and locked her eyes with Rachel's. "Despite your behavior tonight…and in the dressing room…and Bed, Bath, & Beyond…I do love you for reasons I'm trying really hard to comprehend right now."

Quinn smiled.

"I had a better speech prepared but I think I should probably do this before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Rachel glanced down to Quinn's plate and the blonde furrowed her eyebrows. Rachel glanced again and Quinn looked down to the small plate. Instead of the dessert she'd ordered there was a small box. A small, open box. A small, open box that contained within it two silver rings with one crystal clear stone mounted on each silver band. Quinn shrieked.

"So," Rachel said, reaching for the box. "Will you…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips against hers and something that sounded like a mumbled "yes".

* * *

There could quite possibly be another chapter but I don't know yet. I'm kind of exhausted after writing this...but I'll see what I can do.


	3. And a Little More Pleasing

**Author's Note:** Bear with me here because it's my first foray into uh...toys. I actually looked up online to find actual toys so it'd be accurate...I'm a nerd for accuracy like that.

* * *

After a night spent flat on her back and Quinn's fingers and tongue buried in her for what seemed like hours on end and the blonde's refusal to let Rachel return the favor, Rachel could barely walk in the morning. Quinn brought her breakfast in bed, pancakes and bacon.

"I still can't feel my legs," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I did my job right."

"You always have been rather thorough when it comes to sex."

"And I always will be." Quinn smirked and pecked Rachel's lips.

When breakfast was finished and the dishes were in the sink Quinn bounced back into the bedroom and dropped on her knees to the floor. Rachel watched her fish around underneath the bed and the brunette groaned.

"Can we at least wait for our stomachs to settle? I don't want to get a cramp."

"I just want to see what you got!"

Quinn pulled their blue plastic "special toybox" out from underneath the bed and ripped the top off. She pulled out one of two new packages in it and furrowed her eyebrows. Rachel stretched out on her stomach to look over the edge.

"We have this one," Quinn said, looking at the box with the translucent green silicon strap on pictured on it.

"Yes but this one vibrates."

Quinn grinned devilishly. "That is amazing." She picked up the second package and her jaw dropped and she growled. "Silk ties? You couldn't have gotten these out the other night?"  
"You were being punished!"

Quinn quickly opened the box and pulled out a long strip of purple fabric. Rachel saw the look in the blonde's eyes and tried to scramble away but Quinn was too fast and she had Rachel pinned to the bed with her arms above her head before the brunette could barely move. Rachel sighed and squirmed a little as Quinn tied her wrists off and to the headboard.

"This isn't fair," Rachel said, tugging at the ties. "It's my turn."

"Oh hell no."

Rachel heard Quinn rummaging through the toybox and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"Quinn…"

"You can break the other one in on me later."

"Quinn I swear to God if you're getting out the purple one I'll kill you. I hate that thing!"

"No you don't! You love it but you hate it when _I_ have the controller. I do believe there was a conversation we had last week where you described to me, in vivid detail, exactly what you loved about the purple one. While you used it. - There you are! Hello Lucid Dream number forty-two! - And besides, it matches the ties."

Quinn bounced up on the bed holding the seven-inch curvy vibrator in one hand and its attached remote and a small bottle of her favorite grape flavored lube in the other. She smiled down at Rachel and wiggled her eyebrows.

"You had better be nice," Rachel warned her.

"I'll try. Fresh batteries?"

"Changed all of them before you got here."

"Perfect."

Quinn sat back on her knees and Rachel reluctantly spread her legs. Quinn turned the vibrator on low and pressed the tip of it against Rachel's clit to get the brunette going. Rachel groaned. Quinn pulled away to drizzle a little lube on her fingers. She pressed two inside Rachel and gave a satisfied smile before drizzling a little more on the vibrator to coat it. She pushed it in a little and Rachel gasped. Quinn turned it up to the next speed and pushed it in until Rachel groaned signaling it was at the right spot.

"You okay baby?"

Rachel nodded. "Faster."

"I can't do that."

"You…you promised you…would be nice…"

"I said I would _try_ to be nice."

Rachel started writhing and moving her hips and Quinn knew that Rachel really, _really_ hated her at the moment because she knew the blonde was going to show no mercy. As Quinn twisted the purple plastic she hit the button to turn it up and Rachel's hips arched off the bed. Quinn pushed a little deeper then pulled it back out and hit the down button.

"I'm…throwing that…away…when we're done…" Rachel panted.

"If you throw this one away then I'm throwing the dolphin away."

Rachel squeaked. "Fine," she growled.

Quinn hit the up button and Rachel arched her hips off the bed again. The brunette let out a string of several swear words when just as she got used to that setting Quinn punched the down button.

"I want the ring back!" Rachel managed to get out.

Quinn hit the down button again. Rachel pulled hard at her restraints and wondered who exactly taught Quinn how to tie knots and where this person was residing so she could beat them over the head with Lucid Dream #42.

"That wasn't very nice," Quinn whimpered.

Rachel opened her eyes to see the blonde smiling.

"You are evil, Quinn Fabray. You are the epitome of evil and-" Rachel was cut off when Quinn hit the up button twice.

Rachel's hips jumped off the bed again and Quinn leaned down and wrapped her lips around the brunette's clit and flicked her tongue over it. Rachel was yelling and Quinn knew it was time so she hit the up button once more and kept her mouth latched onto Rachel's clit and started pumping the vibrator in deeper and pulling out. Quinn smiled as she listened to Rachel's moans and gasps as she shuddered and, with one loud yell, jerked and finally collapsed on the bed. Quinn shut off the toy and slowly withdrew it from the panting brunette and she smiled.

The blonde snuggled up next to her fiancée and kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach.

"Do you still want the ring back?"

All Rachel could do was whimper.

"I didn't think so." Quinn reached up and undid the ties and Rachel turned on her side and wrapped her arms around the pale body next to her. "It turns me on so much when you're helpless like that," Quinn whispered.

"How much?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Quinn wrapped one leg up around Rachel's hip and the brunette slid her hand down between their bodies and ran her fingers through Quinn's completely drenched folds.

"Fuck, baby."

"I told you."

Rachel kept her eyes focused on Quinn's face as she pushed three fingers inside of the blonde. Quinn's eyes snapped shut and her fingernails dug into Rachel's back and she gasped at the sensation of fullness. Rachel grinned and kissed the blonde's forehead and pushed in deeper and harder. She set a relentless pace and Quinn matched it with her hips and growled.

"Come for me, Quinn," Rachel whispered. "You know you want to."

"God…keep…talking…fuck…"

"Mmmm…one of those moods? Very well, then. I love being buried inside you like this, Quinn. I love it when I can _feel_ you come. It turns me on so much, baby. I could stay like this all day, fingers inside you. Fucking you. Come for me, baby."

Quinn choked out a groan and Rachel smiled at the muscle contractions around her fingers and Quinn whimpered as she came and her hips slowed and her fingers released their grip. Rachel sighed and Quinn nuzzled closer but the brunette would have none of it. She jumped off the bed and rummaged through the blue plastic bin. Quinn whimpered. Rachel grinned when she found what she wanted.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Rachel pulled her favorite strap on out of the box and stepped into the harness and adjusted the straps just right. She grinned and crawled back up on the bed, Quinn sat up and her eyes went wide.

"The blue one?" the blonde questioned.

"The blue one."

"It's…been a while."

"I know."

"You just usually don't bring that one out so quick."

"Do you want me to get a different one?"

"No…but the blue one usually ruins all the other ones for me."

"I guess I'll just have to use my tongue the rest of the week, then. I know you can't resist that."

Quinn gasped and dropped back down to the bed, Rachel hovered over her and pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck. She dipped three fingers into Quinn's wetness and then ran her hand up and down the shaft of the thick, eight and a half-inch long, barely ribbed, translucent blue silicon. She pressed the tip against Quinn's entrance and the blonde's breath caught in her throat.

"Last chance to back out," Rachel mumbled.

"Nuh-uh."

Rachel grinned. "Tell me what you want."

Without hesitation Quinn gripped Rachel's earlobe between her teeth and growled. "Fuck me, Rachel. Hard," she groaned when she pulled away.

Rachel smiled and pushed in a few inches. Quinn gasped and gripped onto Rachel's hips to pull her even more and the brunette rocked just a little and pushed in slowly until her hips were pressed firmly against her fiancée.

"God I forgot how much I liked this one," Quinn groaned. She willed herself to keep calm and not release right then but the feeling was almost too much. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I'll remind you."

With that, Rachel rocked her hips and Quinn groaned again. The brunette pulled back and pushed in slowly, enjoying the sensation of the insert rubbing against her as she pushed into the writhing blonde. Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's hips and pulled her in harder on the next thrust. Rachel grinned and pulled out to sit back on her knees and gripped onto Quinn's hips, urging her to roll over.

"Damn it, Rachel." Quinn whimpered at the loss until Rachel smirked.

"Roll over. Elbows and knees."

Quinn's eyes lit up and she did as she was commanded. Rachel smiled and rubbed her hands up and down Quinn's back and leaned over to press a few kisses at her shoulder blades. Quinn whimpered and Rachel pressed one last kiss to her back and then with one hand she gripped onto Quinn's hip and used the other to guide the blue silicon back into the blonde's dripping wet slit and pushed hard. Quinn let out a yell at the shock and Rachel groaned. Quinn rocked back and Rachel pulled out and thrust in again. She moved one hand up to grip onto Quinn's shoulder and kept the other on her pale hip and Quinn set the pace of rocking back into Rachel when the brunette thrust forward. Rachel gripped harder onto Quinn's shoulder and fucked her like she'd asked.

"Oh God, Rachel…Rach…so fucking…close…"

Rachel could only respond with a grunt because the insert rubbing against her clit and the sight of Quinn on her elbows and knees in front of her was driving her closer and closer with each thrust. Rachel leaned forward and the hand on Quinn's hip traveled downward and Quinn cried out when Rachel pressed two fingers against her clit and barely moved them. The brunette moaned into Quinn's pale back and kept thrusting through the blonde's orgasm. She ground hard and finally let go, the pleasure jolting through her body as Quinn trembled beneath her and tried to stay up until Rachel pulled out. Quinn collapsed on her stomach and Rachel had just enough energy to pull off the strap-on and collapse on her back next to her fiancée.

"I need…" Quinn gasped. "I need a nap…to…recover…from that…"

Rachel grunted in approval and slung an arm over Quinn's back.

Rachel's nap was short, a half hour at the most, she took advantage of Quinn still being asleep to hop in the shower. She sang quietly to herself and was halfway through "Don't Rain on My Parade" when the shower curtain opened and closed. Rachel turned to face Quinn who had a devious smile on her lips and something in her hand behind her back.

"Quinn, I'm in the shower to get cleaned up."

"You can clean up in a little bit."

"I fear you're going to get tired of this, you know?"

"Baby," Quinn cooed into Rachel's ear. She flicked her earlobe with her tongue and gently nipped at it. "I will never, ever get tired of making you come. Listening to you moan my name. Watching you quiver when I fuck you into oblivion. I'll never get tired of it."

Rachel groaned and Quinn pushed her into the shower wall. The blonde kept one hand cupped on Rachel's face not allowing her to look down and her mouth latched onto Rachel's neck. Quinn nudged her legs apart and something was running through her folds and Rachel grinned when she heard the click and a soft vibration was added.

"I thought," Quinn said between kisses, "since you used my favorite that I should return the favor. I know how much you love your dolphin."

Rachel could only respond with a groan as Quinn ran the vibrator over her clit and pressed it there. Her other hand roamed from her neck down to her hip and Quinn gripped onto her. Rachel's hips jerked and her legs quivered. Quinn giggled and ran the toy down to Rachel's entrance and the brunette jerked her hips again. Quinn pressed it inside until the protruding dolphin shape at the end was pressed firmly against the brunette's clit. Rachel groaned at the fullness sensation and shuddered a little. Quinn giggled and darted her tongue out on Rachel's neck.

"You can do better than that, baby," Quinn purred.

Rachel whimpered a little and kept jerking her hips. "Faster…please…" she begged.

Quinn obliged and turned the dial up. Rachel groaned and Quinn started twisting the vibrator just a little each way, making sure to keep the tip of the dolphin on Rachel's clit. Rachel yelled when Quinn turned the dial up again and her entire body started shaking as wave after wave of pleasure shot through her muscles. Quinn groaning in her ear intensified absolutely everything. She shook and shuddered until her body couldn't take anymore. Her muscles were burning and she finally went completely limp and trembled a little. She felt Quinn grin against her neck and place one last kiss just underneath her ear before she pulled the toy out and dropped it to the shower floor and her other hand rested on Rachel's other hip.

"I love you," the blonde whispered.

Rachel managed to gain enough strength to wrap her arms around Quinn's back and nod. "I love you, too."

Desperately needing her own release, Quinn removed one hand from Rachel's hip and slipped it between her legs. She pressed two fingers inside of herself and groaned. Rachel whimpered and tried to move but the blonde stopped her and kept thrusting inside herself. When she'd moan, Rachel would moan and it sent her further and further toward the edge. Her hips jerked as her palm pressed flat against her clit and rubbed with each thrust. She let out a low growl and shuddered, Rachel moaned again and held her up as her high subsided.

"That…was so fucking hot," Rachel gasped. "Oh my God, Quinn…so hot."

Quinn whimpered and Rachel turned the pair around and pinned Quinn to the shower wall and dropped to her knees. Quinn didn't protest and instead lifted her left leg over Rachel's right shoulder and pulled her in. She gasped when Rachel dipped her tongue into the wetness and she could feel the brunette's lips curve into a smile. She immediately pushed her tongue inside and Quinn moaned. Quinn threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair and pulled her in closer, Rachel pushed her tongue as deep as she could get. She darted in and out, swirled, twisted and hummed and Quinn fisted her hair tighter and tighter. Rachel ran her left hand up Quinn's leg and pressed her thumb against the blonde's clit.

"Fuck…Rachel…Rachel!"

Quinn was yelling and was sure they would hear it from the neighbors later but she didn't care and just kept trying desperately to get Rachel closer to her. Quinn cried out when Rachel kept swiping her thumb over her clit and that sent her over the edge. She felt herself contracting around Rachel's tongue and she would be surprised if Rachel's scalp wasn't bleeding from her fingernails digging into it. Rachel took one last lick before she stood and embraced a breathless Quinn.

"Can I please finish my shower before the hot water runs out?" Rachel murmured against Quinn's neck. She kissed the pale skin and Quinn nodded.

Showers finished and absolutely starving, Rachel ordered a pizza. She had to keep pushing Quinn off of her as they sat on the couch to wait for their food. At one point Rachel's neighbor did knock on the door, neither girl answered. Mostly because at the time, Quinn's mouth was firmly latched onto Rachel's right nipple and the brunette was trying to keep Quinn's hands above the waist. The blonde kept her hands to herself long enough to devour three slices of pizza and she let Rachel rest because the girl really did deserve it.

Rachel waited until she knew Quinn was asleep next to her to grab the purple silk tie from the floor. Slowly, she guided the blonde's arms up above her head only pausing when Quinn would whimper or shift. Rachel finally got Quinn in the desired position and she tied off her wrists to the headboard. Rachel smirked and carefully got off the bed and slipped on the brand new toy she'd picked up that had earlier caught Quinn's interest. It took a while to get the straps adjusted and she grabbed the attached controller and turned it on and jumped a little at feeling the vibrations.

Quinn was shifting a little more and whining and tugging at her wrists but was still asleep. Rachel grinned and shut off the vibrator then crawled back onto the bed and started pressing open mouthed kisses to Quinn's neck. The blonde whimpered. Rachel was grateful that Quinn wanted to sleep without clothes on as she slipped her hand over her breast and gently pinched the pink nipple. Quinn stirred even more and Rachel trailed her tongue down the blonde's sternum and took the other nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the hardened peak.

"Mmm…baby…" Quinn moaned.

Rachel moved her hand down between the blonde's legs and circled her clit a few times before pushing a single finger inside. Quinn gasped and Rachel watched her eyelids fly open when she curled her finger just right.

"Oh…shit!"

"You have a good nap?" Rachel purred as she kissed back up Quinn's chest.

Quinn pulled at her restraints. "Damn you," she mumbled.

"I love you too. And I have a feeling in a few minutes you'll find this all worth it."  
Quinn groaned. Rachel bit down on her neck and added a second finger. She pushed in and pulled out slowly. Quinn was already panting and getting wetter with every thrust.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, Quinn. You won't be able to walk correctly for days after I'm done with you. If you thought this morning was intense, just wait. You know I'm capable of much better than that. Do you remember the summer after high school? Remember our very first toy?"

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded. Rachel licked just under her ear.

"You couldn't walk properly for two days after your birthday, remember? Then you begged me for more. I don't know what it is I do to you, Quinn, but it turns you into a fucking nymphomaniac and it's so hot."

Rachel was still thrusting her fingers at a tantalizingly slow pace and all Quinn could manage were groans as the brunette would occasionally curl her fingers upwards.

"You ready?" Rachel asked when her entire hand was practically covered in Quinn's wetness. She knew the sheets were probably ruined by now if they weren't already.

"Please…Rachel…so ready."

Rachel pulled her hand away and coated the shaft of the strap on with the wetness. She moved on top of the blonde and with one quick motion she thrust the 7.5 inches appendage into her easily. Rachel fumbled with the remote and flipped it onto the second setting and stayed there, buried inside of her fiancée. Quinn writhed and bucked her hips, Rachel gripped onto them to still her and Quinn whimpered.

Rachel took a deep breath and pulled out most of the way and Quinn tense a little, knowing what was coming. Rachel grinned.

"You want it?"

Quinn nodded furiously. "I want it."

That was all Rachel needed to hear as she thrust hard and deep into the blonde and kept thrusting relentlessly. With each thrust, Quinn's moans got louder. Rachel turned it up to level three, the second highest, and Quinn's groans were almost screams. Rachel was willing herself not to come but it was hard with the vibrations and listening to Quinn moan her name. Rachel sank her teeth into Quinn's neck and wrapped her arms around the blonde's arched back and dug her fingernails in deep.

Quinn's words were getting more and more incoherent and there were more swears being thrown in as Rachel kept slamming into her. The blonde managed to get out that she was close and begged Rachel not to stop, the brunette somehow managed to get deeper inside of her. Rachel felt herself get close as well and started shuddering seconds before Quinn. The blonde tensed up hard and Rachel swore she could feel the woman come undone. Rachel gasped for air as she slowed the thrusts to a stop, keeping the green silicon inside of Quinn while she took a few seconds to regain her composure.

Rachel started moving her hips again after counting to sixty and Quinn gasped at the first thrust.

"Rach…I don't…I don't think I can…"

"You can." Rachel pressed deep. "Come for me again, Quinn."

Quinn groaned when Rachel angled her hips just right with the next thrust to hit her sweet spot and she bucked her hips up. Rachel resumed nipping and biting at Quinn's neck as she kept thrusting, not as hard as she had been the first round, but still a little rougher than normal. Quinn moaned and was begging for more. Rachel took a deep breath and switched the controller to high and she shrieked and her hips started an erratic involuntary rhythm which took her a little bit to get under control but once she did it was heaven. Quinn was practically levitating her entire body off the bed to meet each of Rachel's thrusts and the brunette could tell she was closer than her fiancée so she moved one hand between their bodies, both slick with sweat, and she started rubbing her fingers around Quinn's clit. The blonde screwed her eyes shut and Rachel captured her mouth in a sloppy too-eager kiss but neither of them cared at that moment.

Rachel's shudders started first again, her body was tensing and relaxing and she was sure that she was about to die. Her heart was beating so hard in her ears she could barely hear Quinn's muffled moans into her mouth. Quinn froze and Rachel broke away and used everything she had to keep thrusting as the pair cried out at the same time. Rachel's entire body was wracked with tremors and the waves crashed through her body as she came with her lover.

Quinn was close to tears when the second orgasm surged through her. She was incapable of any thought except what was inside of her and Rachel's fingers pressing against her until the pleasure started subsiding and the world around her got darker. She tried to fight off the darkness but it was no use.

Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn and grabbed the controller again, this time switching it off. She pulled out of the blonde and rolled over. She could barely feel anything on her body. Clumsily she somehow managed to get the straps undone and she dropped the toy to the floor. Quinn's eyes were still closed and the blonde's chest was heaving. Rachel pulled at the ties and Quinn's arms stayed above her head and she whimpered a little bit. The brunette curled into Quinn's side and pulled her arms down, the blonde shifted a little bit letting Rachel know she was okay.

The next thing Rachel was aware of was the fact that it was very, very dark. She squinted to look at the alarm clock, they'd somehow managed to sleep past nine o'clock. Rachel's entire body was sore and she knew Quinn probably was much worse off than she was. Rachel reached up and pushed Quinn's hair back from her face and watched the blonde sleep. Quinn's breathing got shallower and Rachel smiled when hazel eyes fluttered open to look into her own.

"Hey," Rachel whispered.

"I think I passed out."

"I'm just that good." Rachel reached forward and pecked Quinn's lips.

"I love you so much," Quinn mumbled.

"I love you too baby."

Quinn rolled over to face her fiancée and she hooked her leg over Rachel's hip and pulled the brunette in close and kissed her.

"I want to spend forever like this," Quinn sighed. "Just you and me."

"I'm up for that. I just want you to be happy."

"Nothing's better than your touch, Rachel. Nothing. No matter what happens in our lives, as long as I get to hold you like this then I'll always be happy."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn again. Their tongues danced together slowly and Rachel gripped onto Quinn's back. The blonde pulled away and grinned then kissed the tip of the brunette's nose.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to do it again?" Rachel asked as Quinn's hand trailed down her back.

Quinn giggled. "For once, I'm content to hold you. But if you're up for it…"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think what I want is a bath and then we can order dinner and snuggle back up in bed…after we change the sheets."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
